Harry Potter and the Luctificus Curse
by xJamie Maddenx
Summary: Harry's life takes a dramatic turn after what happened at the Ministry of Magic at the end of his 5th year. Read on, please.
1. Prologue: Still at 'home'

**Harry Potter and the Luctificus Curse**

**Disclaimer:**

I do **NOT** own nor pretend I do own the Harry Potter world in which this story is based.  However, I do claim ownership over any characters that are not found in JK Rowlin's original works; they come exclusively from my imagination, therefore belong to moi.

**Rating:**

This story is rated PG 13.

**Prologue: Still at 'home'…**

The end of the summer had come as a big surprise to Harry, even though, as usual, he found it quite relieving for the summer to be over.   
  


"Sixteen horrible summers in a row…. that must be a record…" thought Harry as he woke up one day, the week before the term started. "Thanks God I'll be going to Hogwarts soon… I can't stand this people anymore…" And with that Harry forced his miserable-feeling self down the stairs and into the kitchen.   
  
With saying "that people" he meant the Dursleys'; who were Harry's only living relatives and with who he had been forced to live for the past sixteen years. Living with them had made his life a living hell for eleven years until one day, he found out something utterly extraordinary about himself. He was a wizard. And not just not any simple wizard; he was extremely famous on the wizarding community (as he found out later) because he had survived a mortal curse performed by the most evil and feared wizard of all time: Lord Voldemort. Both his parents had died during this attack but he, miraculously, survived with only a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead to bear witness to the night's events…  same scar that 15 years later, he was unconsciously scratching as he made his way to the Dursleys' kitchen.

_____________ 


	2. MadEye Moody

Mad Eye Moody

"I see your majesty has finally decided to wake up." Said his aunt, Petunia Dursley as she noticed him sitting down at the table. " Well I hope you don't expect me to prepare you breakfast at this time of day. Or shall I say noon."   
  


Harry looked up at the kitchen clock. It was only 9:45 in the morning and aunt Petunia was talking to him as if it was three o'clock on the afternoon.

   
"No need to worry. I can make breakfast myself." Harry replied to Petunia's comment on a calm tone in which sarcasm was more than evident. But still, he was pretty sure that they did not care at all about him or whether had breakfast or not.  For all he knew they wouldn't care if he starved to death.   
  


"Don't you get that tone with your aunt, you ungrateful little boy…" said Harry's uncle Vernon. " as she had _kindly_ waited for you to come and eat your breakfast…" -Harry had almost laughed when he heard the word _kindly _but he restrained himself and uncle Vernon kept on talking.  "But since you did not, she just gave it to my dear Dudley over here." He said this pointing to a big-sized boy sitting at his side.

That was Harry's cousin, Dudley, whose favorite past time had always been bullying Harry. The big boy looked up, his mouth full of Harry's breakfast, and started chewing slower as to make Harry angry. Harry just rolled his eyes and went over to the stove and made himself a half-decent breakfast.

Later on the day (after doing the dishes and mowing the lawn) Harry decided to take a shower.  The heat of the day had made him sweat more than any human being desires to sweat.

When he got out of the shower, he went to his room where he found Hedwig waiting for him with a letter. Before even getting dress he went over to Hedwig and grabbed the letter Hedwig was holding on her beak. He stroked her head and noticed that the letter was from his best friend Ron. He tore the letter open eagerly; he hadn't received any letters from him for more than a week. 

Dear Harry   
I hope you're not having such a bad time with the muggles. But I am sure that if they treat you badly, you can just write to Mad-Eye Moody and he can help you out right away. I reckon the muggles will go mental if they saw him at their house after what Mad-Eye Moody told them at the train station, when we got back from Hogwarts last term. Your uncle didn't seem so brave after Mad-Eye showed him his magical eye.' 

Harry remembered this only too well.   The memory of Uncle Vernon falling backwards and colliding with a trolley cart was hard to forget.  He chuckled and kept reading.  
  
My mum told me to ask you if you could meet us this Friday at Diagon Alley to buy our school supplies. I haven't bought anything yet. Then we could also visit Fred and George's joke shop too. They're doing pretty good with the store. They told me that for my birthday instead of giving me a present, I would get a year-supply of joke artifacts. Isn't that great?! But they told me I couldn't tell anything to mom because she is already mad at them for quitting school. But for some reason it doesn't seem to bother her that much. Fred also told me that they would give me some money if I promoted their new joke artifacts at school. You can join in the job if you like.   
  
I have to go now because mom is going mental because I didn't clean my room and I really need to clean it before I get myself grounded, again. I hope you feel better and I await your letter telling me if you're coming with us to Diagon Alley on Friday. I really hope you do.   
  
Wishes you a good end of summer,   
  
Ron   
  
P.S. You might have been wondering why it was Hedwig and not Pig who delivered you this letter. Well she came here this morning and wouldn't leave me alone until I started writing to you. I guess she just wanted to make sure you received letters with regularity this summer. 

As he folded the letter, Harry was starting to wonder what Ron did before to get grounded but then aunt Petunia's voice brought him back to reality. 

"Dinner is ready, my cute Ickle Dudders!!"

   
As Petunia said this Harry felt rather than heard Dudley's enormous body running downstairs. Harry was feeling very hungry so he went downstairs to have some dinner as well. 

_______________________

When he got to the kitchen, he sat down at the table and saw that his food portion was much smaller than Dudley's'. He was too used to this kind of treatment to let it get to him so he just started eating. After a few minutes of silence, Harry decided he needed to ask for his uncle to allow him to go to Diagon Alley with Ron.

 "Uncle Vernon… My friends are going to Diagon Alley on Friday… to buy school supplies… and I haven't bought anything myself… Do you think I could go with them?"   
  


"You think I am your personal butler, don't you? You think I am to serve you at your every request? Well I personally think not!!" snarled uncle Vernon.   
  


_Great…_ Harry thought…_just great…_

But suddenly, he had an idea. "Well I could always call _Mad-Eye_ Moody and ask him to give me a ride to Diagon Alley…."said Harry maliciously, placing emphasis to the words _Mad Eye_.

   
"And who is this bloody _Mad-Eye_ you're talking about?" said Uncle Vernon, unconsciously placing emphasis on the words Mad Eye as well.

  
"Oh, you know him…" -Harry affirmed containing a smile- "he's the man you talked to at the train station… remember?? The one wearing the _bowler_ hat…" 

Harry said this and watched as the color of Uncle Vernon's big, normally purple face, quickly ran out of his face.

"You don't mean… the one…. The one with t-t-the _eye_..." Uncle Vernon muttered pointing to his own eye as he said this; panic rising up on him. Harry found the panic on Uncle Vernon's face very satisfying. 

"Yes, the one with the... hmm" –he said raising his eyebrow- "…eye … you know, that's why they call him _Mad-Eye_ Moody..." 

Harry waited a few seconds to hear Uncle Vernon mutter "ok, I'll t-t-take you to the b-bloody alley if that's what you want" 

  
"Thanks!" and with that, smiling indeed, Harry took a last bite out of his dinner, stood up and went upstairs to his room.


	3. Nightmares

Nightmares

As the days before his trip to Diagon Alley went by, Harry grew more and more impatient. He wanted to get out of that house more than ever. He really didn't know why he was so eager to get out but he just was. That house was probably the only place in the world in which he could ever be completely safe… and he knew that. But maybe being lied at for all those years had made him somewhat rebellious… and the dreams he had almost every night did not help this matter at all. And then there was the prophecy…. That damn prophecy as he called it.   
  
_____ "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as an equal, but he will have power that the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other one survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_Those words were Harry's fate.  Fate, which had been hidden from him for years. 

Harry felt angry with Dumbledore for not telling him sooner. He was mad at him but not mad enough. He knew that the "normal" thing to do which had been to beat him up right then and there. But he couldn't. The fact that Dumbledore cared so much about him seemed to lessen his anger.   
  
"For neither can live while the other one survives…" -he said as he sat down on his bed the night before the trip to Diagon Alley - "but why? Why did I had to get picked out of all people…is just so unfair…"

He knew there was no point on fighting over it. But he couldn't help but to feel so angry at the fact that for him to ever be happy, he would have to kill Voldemort… or Voldemort would have to kill him.

 "I rather be dead… at least I could have some peace if I died. And maybe I could even see Sirius…." He stopped saying this as a shot of pain hit him across the chest.  Sirius.  Like he could forget about him… Since Sirius died, he had been having these dreams… more like nightmares, actually...

_________________

_  He was walking along a corridor, which led to one very familiar door. When he reached the door it swung open. But instead of entering the Department of Mysteries he found himself on a dark, deserted cemetery. It was the same cemetery in which Cedric had been murdered and Voldemort had came back to "proper" life.  _

_As he walked around the tombstones, he felt the evening's abnormally cold air all around him, sending chills up and down his spine.  He looked at the names unscripted on the tombstones, none of the names he knew or even desired to know.  He kept walking among the tombstones and crypts, stopping by one that had_  The Cromwell Mausoleum _written in gold letters._  __

This must be a very old family…" _–he thought, as he traced the Latin writings that were unscripted on the __walls of the Cromwell Mausoleum __with his finger.  __ The walls where covered with marble, that despite of probably being very old, still looked as splendorous as ever._

_He turned around and kept walking around the cemetery, feeling as thought, he didn't want to be in the vicinity of that crypt any longer.  He stopped again when he noticed that in the near distance, he could see a very ancient looking stone arch. He stood there, looking at the arch…. The black veil that hung from the arch was fluttering very slightly… So _innocent _looking…_

_ He hurried to the arch with only one thought... --Sirius. He could be waiting for him at the other side of the veil. Maybe he was still waiting for him…_

_He started running towards the arch and only stopped when he was standing right in front of the veil.  He wasn't sure of what to do, but he felt as if Sirius needed him…He stretched his arm to move the veil. His hand felt awfully cold as he did so but he just proceeded into the arch. His scar was prickling mildly as he got closer. _

This is it …-_he told to himself- _He is right there, waiting for me…

_As he moved closer, the soft texture of the veil touching his face lightly, he closed his eyes and took the step that would definitely get him across the arch. But the unexpected happened, as he abruptly felt claws clutching on his face, breaking into his flesh and making the pain of the scar on his forehead unbearable. They were bearing into his eyes, the pain, blinding him. He screamed at the top of his lungs helplessly. Then he heard a sound… the kind of sound birds made when they were attacking its prey. The claws kept breaking his skin open bringing him back to reality…._   
  


________________

When he opened his eyes he was terrified to find out that he _did _have a bird standing on his face. He shook the creature away abruptly before he realized that it was Hedwig.   
  
"Why did you do that for?" he told Hedwig angrily. "You scared me half to death."   
Hedwig was mad but she was still trying to shake off the letter she had attached to her leg.   
"Oh a letter…." He stood up and untied the letter off Hedwig's leg. It was from Ron...

_______Dear Harry,______   
  
I hope this gets to you in time, but mom told me we would be picking you up at 10 o'clock this morning. Mom also told me to remind you to bring the key to your Gringotts' vault. She said we would be taking a muggle cab to get to your house so we wouldn't have to use the Knight Bus.   
  
Cant wait to see you, mate!!   
  
Ron   
  
_Harry looked at his bedside clock, which said it was half past eight in the morning. He stood up, went to the bathroom and came back to the room and got dressed.   
  
When he finished getting dressed he went to the kitchen to have some breakfast and when he got there, all the Dursleys' were already almost done with theirs.   As soon as he got there, he noticed how jumpy and nervous Uncle Vernon looked. He looked as if any sudden movement or loud noise would make him have a heart attack. 

  
"Morning…" said Harry with a sleepy voice as he sat down. The Dursleys' seemed too nervous to actually correct his grammar.   
  
"Oh, and Uncle Vernon; you wont have to take me to Diagon Alley today… Ron's mom is picking me up here." Harry said this in a careless manner. Suddenly, Aunt Petunia stood up so quick it look as thought she had heard a gun shot.   
  


_"They're_ coming _here?! _

"Yes...like I just said… Ron's mom, Mrs. Weasley, is picking me up here." Harry said this as if he was explaining a 3 year old how one plus one equals two. 

  
" Well not through my chimney, no they are not!!" Said Uncle Vernon finally speaking up.   
  


"They… are …not… coming… through…the … chimney!" Harry said slower and definitely more annoyed.   
  
Harry quickly remembered the last time the Weasleys' had came to the house. They had traveled through floo powder and destroyed half of Uncle Vernon's lounge because the Dursleys' had blocked their chimney, and the Weasleys' hadn't been able to get out of it.   
  


"They are taking a muggle cab… I mean a cab…"   
  


"Oh God!!" –Said Aunt Petunia as she ran to the window and peered through the curtains- "What if anybody sees them??? People like _that_ coming to our home!! It would be a scandal!!" 

  
Harry almost laughed at Aunt Petunia's overreaction.  Honestly… a _scandal_? 

  
"They are going to see them! Its not like they're invisible!! And nobody cares who or who doesn't visit you. Besides, I don't see anybody spying thru their curtains!!"   
  


Aunt Petunia obviously missed the "indirect" and the sarcasm in his comment as she looked out of the window again. Harry just shook his head. 

  
"They will be here at ten o'clock. I'll go get ready now." Said this, he stood up and went to his room.

_______________


	4. The Weasley's

When he got to his room, he went directly to his trunk, which he hadn't opened all summer. When he opened it he saw all of his textbooks. He remembered that the only teacher tactless enough to send them holiday work had been Snape, the Potion's Master. But Harry, however, had been too depressed all summer to actually care about some stupid essay he had to turn in… especially if his least favorite teacher had assigned it. 

But then again maybe he wasn't _that_ bad…. -Harry thought- he had, after all warned The Order of the Phoenix about Sirius been supposedly captured by Voldemort at the Department of Mysteries… 

  
"How could I be so stupid??…" He said this for what it seemed like the 1000th time. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes because of the burning sensation that avoiding crying brought. "Its all my fault… if I only didn't follow my head all the time…" He wiped off some tears and kept looking for the key to his Gringotts vault on his trunk. Then he found something that wouldn't exactly make him feel better.   
  
As he pulled out some robes he saw many shattered pieces of a mirror. That was the mirror that Sirius had given him as a Christmas present… the same one that might have belonged to his father… 

_ 'How could I be as stupid as to break it?'_ Harry thought as he picked up some of the broken pieces of the mirror. _'If I could only use magic… I would be able to fix it…maybe when I get to Hogwarts I would be able to fix it… but where am I going to keep pieces of broken mirror??'_

He searched the rest of the things on his trunk, looking for somewhere to put the remainders of his Christmas present. When finally found an empty glass bottle, which seemed big enough for the pieces, he started picking every single one of them and putting them in the bottle.   
When he was done, he had several minor cuts on his hands, which, considering their size really ached.   
  
But that pain was nothing compared with how he was feeling at the moment. And as a mixture of complete discontentment and guilt compressed his throat, he had no choice but to cry. The tears he had been trying to hold back for so long seemed to be lessening his pain.   
  


He really wanted to talk to someone… but nobody he knew would understand him…. except maybe a person that was going thru the same situation as him… but then again it seemed nearly impossible to find someone who was going thru anything similar… Nobody he knew had been chased by Lord Voldemort for his or her entire life… nobody he knew had been hated, feared and loved because of things he didn't do…and nobody he knew would be forced to commit murder; even to the person who was responsible of him being an orphan, just to save his own life…And nobody he knew had just lost the most important person on his life… the person that represented both a father and a friend… but…   
maybe... there _was_ a person that had felt that…someone in whose entire life he had been treated as a complete outcast… someone whose life too had been ruined when he was a small, innocent child… someone who had been rejected by almost everyone because of who he was or because of w_hat _he was… someone who had all his best friends ripped away by some heartless, egoistical being… yes, maybe Remus Lupin had felt what he had felt…

He was a werewolf and therefore treated like a heartless beast…and two of the three people that had actually liked him because of who he was and what he could have been, had been murder.  His life seemed to be leading to loneliness… his life was like Harry's in so many ways.  But Harry felt guilty when he realized that he had never even bothered to think about that before… to think in how hard being Remus Lupin might be.   
  
Harry thought that time seemed to pass by faster when you were crying because before he knew it: it was already 9:50am.  He sealed the bottle that now contained the pieces of broken mirror and stood up quickly. Then he went over to his mirror and looked at himself. His eyes were scarlet and soggy and his appearance was deplorable.  He tried to flatten the wrinkles on his clothes; he didn't really care about his appearance, but at least he didn't want to look _that_ dreadful.

He went to the bathroom and washed his face. It didn't really help, though. It was still obvious that he had been crying for a long period of time. He tried to cheer himself up by thinking that he would be seeing his best friend in ten minutes; but it was hopeless… he just felt so miserable.   
  
Just as he was going to leave the bathroom, he heard Aunt Petunia hurrying upstairs and whispering rather loudly to the door. "Boy!? Hurry up!! _Those_ people are here!! Get out there before anybody notices them." Obviously, The Weasleys' had arrived. 

  
"I'm coming!!" Harry's throat felt very soar because of all the effort he had made on avoiding crying earlier. '_Perfect'_ Harry thought. _'Now when they see me they're going to think that I'm gone totally mental!' _

  
He hurried to his room and started to look for his key, which, he found in less than a minute. He grabbed his letter from Hogwarts and ran out of the room. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he realized that he had left his glasses on the floor. He ran back to his room and came back down breathlessly and found the three Dursleys lined up by the door. They looked like a very odd welcome committee. They all looked extremely nervous, but no one looked as uneasy as Dudley.

It seemed like he was trying to secure his tongue inside his mouth with all his might. But then again Harry didn't blame him since the last time the Weasleys came to the house Fred and George had given him a Ton-Tongue Toffee, which had made his tongue purple, slimy and about a foot long. And Aunt Petunia didn't make the matters easier as she tried to wrench Dudley's tongue out of his mouth.   
  


"Hurry up boy!!" hissed Aunt Petunia, barely moving her lips. Harry walked to the door and opened it.   
  
At the other side of the door stood a short, plump, kind-faced woman and a very tall, red-haired boy. 

  
"Hello, Mrs. Weasley!!" said Harry happily as she embraced him in a overenthusiastic, maternal hug that made Petunia give her puzzled look and made Harry blush.   
  


"Hello Ron!" Harry said this as he shook his best friend's hand.   
  


"Hello mate!" Said Ron in a deep voice that made him look even more grown up than his height.   
  


"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Dursley!" Said Mrs. Weasley as she smiled at them. "How are you doing today?" 

  
Uncle Vernon looked as if he was about to insult her but he seemed to restrain himself from losing control. Instead he managed to mutter, "F-f-fine" in a tone that made him sound like he was drunk.   
  
Aunt Petunia's neck seemed to be about to break as she twisted it to the side to look out the window. She looked like she was making sure that nobody was looking at their house.  Mrs. Weasley was looking at her, slightly confused.   
  


"Are you ok, Mrs.Dursley?" Aunt Petunia, whoever did not answer at once.   
  


"Oh… I'm … just…fine…" she finally answered with a tone of pure fear.   
  


"Oh and who is this… ummm..._charming_ young man?" Mrs. Weasley said taking a step towards Dudley, who seemed to be frozen with horror, still biting his tongue hard. Ron chuckled when he heard that the word _charming_ could actually be used to describe Dudley. Mrs.Weasley shot him a glance and he stopped smiling immediately. 

  
"Mrs. Weasley, this is Dudley, my cousin," said Harry

 "Oh! Is just that he has changed a lot!!" said Mrs. Weasley. And she was right.   
The boxing had actually made Dudley look more muscular and skinny that he had ever been in his whole life.

 But again, no Dursley made an attempt to keep the conversation moving. 

"So I will be taking Harry now, before it gets too late." Said Mrs. Weasley when she saw that none of the Dursleys were going to talk. 

  
"Ye... Yes..." responded Uncle Vernon in a very odd tone. 

  
"Bye Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley…" said Harry in an obviously unenthusiastic tone. Uncle Vernon nodded his head, but neither Dudley nor Aunt Petunia moved. 

  
Harry led the two Weasleys back outside and closed the door behind him. He expected to see a muggle cab when he got outside, but however, that was not what was waiting for him.


	5. Diagon Alley

Neither the rest of the Weasleys or the cab was there. Only a single old-fashioned green car waited in front of the Dursleys' drive way. Harry recognized this car as one of the Ministry of Magic cars. Harry didn't even need to ask why they were using a Ministry car, given that, because of the recent events he imagined he was going to be closely watched by The Order. 

  
Outside of the car awaited two other people. One of them came and immediately greeted Harry.   
  


"Hello there, Harry!" She had no longer bright, bubble-gum-pink hair, but she had now seemed to settle for a more discreet-looking blue color, which clashed oddly with the pair of ripped jeans and bright red shirt she was wearing at the moment.   
  


"Hello, Tonks!" Said Harry as she gave him a one-armed hug.   
  


"Everything going well?" Tonks asked.   
  


"Yes…just fine." Harry lied.   
  


"I'm glad to hear that, Harry" Said Remus Lupin as he shook hands with Harry.   
  


He looked as pale and as sick as one could possibly look with out being actually dead. It seemed that the past few months had been as hard for Lupin as they had been for Harry. Still he seemed cheerful enough to manage a smile.   
Harry; suddenly felt a rush of sympathy towards Lupin as he remembered how much they actually had in common.

"Well I think we should be going now, Harry dear." Said Mrs. Weasley as she walked towards them. Harry looked back to the Dursley house from which the faces of Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were visible. Harry was very accustomed to seeing Aunt Petunia spying through the curtains, but Uncle Vernon just looked down right odd. Harry just shook his head.

 " Yes we probably should be going." 

  
All five of them entered the car, which was more spacious on the inside than what you might have guessed it was from looking at the outside of it.   
Harry sat between Tonks and Ron and when everybody was ready, Lupin told the driver:   
"To Diagon Alley, please."

_______________

None of them spoke much during the trip to Diagon Alley. Harry liked this since it meant he didn't have to answer many questions from Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Lupin or Tonks. He was, however, expecting for someone to tell him why he hadn't been taken away from the Dursleys' like promised. But deep down Harry knew that being at the Burrow meant being around people all the time, which didn't suit Harry at all at the moment. Most of the time he was at the Dursley's; he spent on his room by himself. He hardly left the house at all on the summer, since he didn't have much energy to do anything that required physical effort. Not that Harry minded much… he seem to like being alone lately…   
  
Drifting Harry away from his thoughts, the Ministry car came to a halt. Lupin was the first out of the vehicle; he looked at both sides of the street, his hand clenched on the inside of his robes, clearly holding his wand firmly. Finally, he moved aside and allowed the others to exit the vehicle as well. They all quickly entered the Leaky Cauldron and didn't stop walking until they reached the Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley, as usual, was packed with people. Most of the people were Hogwarts students doing last minute shopping.   
  


"Harry, dear, did you bring the key to your Gringotts vault?" asked Mrs.Weasley sweetly as they reached the entrance to the bank.   
"Yes, Mrs.Weasley" Harry told her as he showed her the key.   
" Then, lets go on and get your money, dear." They all entered the bank and exited it around half an hour later with their pockets slightly heavier than before.   
  
"What about going to Flourish and Blotts first?" Asked Mrs. Weasley. Both Ron and Harry nodded. Harry looked down at his list for the first time.   
  


The new books included:

_The Superior Guide to Complex Transfiguration by Aegina Mattendale; Clarifying the Third Eye by Celeste Augustus; The Book of Ultimate Defense: Resistance for Precarious Times by Scarlet McGregor._

  
Suddenly, a sense of curiosity spread across Harry's mind. He turned to Lupin, who was walking close behind him. 

  
"Erm... Who is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?" He was half expecting and certainly wishing he were to respond 'Me', but he never heard the answer, as they soon reached Flourish and Blotts.

 "Hurry in Harry…" was all he said before he faintly pushed Harry inside the store.

Harry got his books with minimum difficulties and quickly went to get new robes and the rest of his school supplies. Within a few hours they were done with their shopping and they all decided to have lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry was very hungry since he barely had any breakfast at all. He entered the Leaky Cauldron quickly and waited for Mrs. Weasley to select a table, but that wasn't necessary as he heard his name being called.   
  
"Harry!! Ron!! Over here!!" Said Hermione Granger from a table nearby. Harry unconsciously noticed that she was looking quite good-looking. Ron seemed to have thought the same because he stared at her open-mouthed for a second before blushing when he noticed Harry's eyes on him.   
  
They both walked towards the table, smiling. Hermione quickly went over to Harry and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.   
  


"Hello Harry!! Great to finally see you! I thought next time I saw you would be at the train!" Said Hermione smiling. Harry also noticed that her hair seemed less bushy than usual. There was just something strange about Hermione. She looked…_different_.   
  


But different in a _good_ way. Harry looked over at Ron who had an expression of complete contentment upon his now very red face as Hermione greeted him with a kiss on the cheek as she had done with Harry.   
  


_______________

"Hello Ron…" Harry noticed that Hermione was blushing as well; Harry shook his head at his friends' pathetic attempts to hide how much they liked each other… the way they always argued about the silliest things and Ron's jealousy made it so obvious.   
  
"Are you boys on your way out?" asked Hermione as she slowly recovered her normal color.

   
"No. Actually, we came here to have lunch." -answered Harry "What _are_ you doing here anyways? Did you buy your school supplies already? 

  
"I'm here for lunch as well… my parents went to change some muggle money to pay for it. I expect them to come back soon…and I bought my school supplies _ages_ ago!! I don't know what took you guys so long! Honestly…" she rolled her eyes a bit. 

  
"Well… I've been… _busy_ …haven't got the chance to bring the boys earlier…" Said Mrs. Weasley as she sat down at the table. Harry was almost certain that she had been "busy" with The Order. "The food will be here very soon. I suppose you boys are hungry." Both Ron and Harry nodded happily at these words.   
  
Hermione's parents came back from Gringotts shortly afterwards and joined the group for dinner along with Tonks and Lupin. 

  
"Oh and Harry," Said Lupin "We will be taking you back to your Uncle's as soon as we're done eating…before it gets too late…" 

  
Harry's appetite completely vanished after this.


	6. Dear Diary

****************************   
Dear Diary,   
  
This is my last entry before going off to Hogwarts. I still have a lot of packing left to do so I guess my next entry will be from Hogwarts. I'm so excited for having the chance to go there!! I'm just so thrilled!! Only bad thing about going away to school is that I know I'm going to miss my family so much... mostly my mom. She's been thru a lot in her life and it scares me to think that I will too. Well I _am_ aware that my 'condition' is not going to get any better at Hogwarts but, lets face it, I've been dreaming about going to a school like that for my whole life!!   
  
I hope I meet nicer people over there too, given the fact that everybody here thinks I'm a total freak… well, at least this 'freak' _is_  going to Hogwarts. Ahh! Such a 'scandal' when they found out I got the letter and none of them did; when their parents found out that the 'Strange Muggle Lover' was invited to spend a year at Hogwarts and none of their "perfect 'babies'" were. My, my, my…Jealousy is such a burden, isn't it? Whatever… all I know is that I'm going… and they're not. And don't get me wrong; I am going to miss some things about home but, although Hogwarts is so far away from here, I know I'm going to like it (if not love it) there. Well, at least I hope I do…   
  
****************************

Just like all good things in life, when one is really enjoying a moment, time seems to go by much faster than usual. So, before Harry knew it; it was time to go back "home". Harry picked up the things he bought and settled them in the trunk of the Ministry car. 

  
"Bye Harry!! See you on the Hogwarts Express!" Hermione hugged him tightly and Harry hugged back and smiled at her.   
  


"Time to go, Harry." Lupin said while his eyes wondered to both sides of the muggle street. 

  
"Okay…" –turning to Hermione- "Good bye Hermione." He entered the car and it took off shortly afterwards.   
  
The ride back to the Dursleys' was as quiet as the ride to Diagon Alley. Ron just kept looking over at Harry and back to the floor. The silence was just too awkward for Harry to tolerate.   
  
"What was going on with you and Hermione, anyways?" Harry asked low enough so only Ron could hear him. Ron instantly blushed and answered defensively and very quickly.   
  
"Nothing is going on. Who told you something was going on? I don't like her if that's what you're trying to say. Did she say something about me?" Ron breathed in a quick and unstable way after saying/asking all this in less than 5 seconds.   
  
Harry raised an eyebrow and looked over at Lupin, who had the same expression on his face. 

  
" Ron. Mate. Calm down… It was just a question…" -Harry answered him in a relaxing voice- "I wasn't _saying_ that you liked her or anything… I was just wondering what the deal between you two was."   
Ron looked very tense, but still managed to talk slower and calmer than before.   
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Well you two acted rather odd around each other… that's it… I mean you blushed every time she talked to you…not to mention when she kissed your cheek…"   
  
Ron blushed again. "I was not blushing!" He smiled nervously. Harry could have sworn that he saw his eye twitch for a second.   
  
"Whatever you say, mate." Harry shook his head and sighed.   
  
Seconds after this the car came to a halt. Harry did not want to leave the car but he wasn't about to have a 'tantrum' about it either. He got out of the car sadly and took his things from the trunk of the car.   
  
"Well… See you on Sunday, Harry…" Said Ron as they shook hands. He still looked somewhat tense, but managed to conceal his nerves.   
  
"Yeah… See you then…" There was an obvious note of melancholy in his voice.   
  


"Harry, tell your uncle he wont have to be taking you to the train station on Sunday. We'll be picking you up… for…erm… _security_ measures. I'm sure that you understand…" Said Lupin as he shook hands with Harry.   
  
Harry just nodded. Mrs. Weasley came over to him and hugged him tightly.   
"Only one day, Harry dear; and you'll be back at Hogwarts with your friends." She smiled warmly at him and he forced a smile. "I'm sorry we didn't have time to go to Fred and George's shop today. I know you were looking forward to visiting it…but there will be a next time." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and followed him to the door.   
  
Harry opened the door slowly and entered the house. He turned around and closed the door quickly after saying one last: "Goodbye." He felt sad for being back at the Dursleys' but it _was_ for only one more day…

He turned around as soon as he had closed the front door. The house was as quiet as ever...– _They must be asleep. _- Harry thought as he started to make his way up the stairs. 

  
He decided to take off his shoes because he didn't want to wake up the Dursleys' if they _were_ already asleep – not out of consideration- but just in case they felt like bothering him about getting home "late". _I'll just deal with them in the morning…_ Harry thought as he took off his socks.   
  
The landing was very dark, as the night had fallen a couple of hours before. He had to be careful not no walk on any of the steps that creaked… or make any noise for that matter. But it was too late. Just when he was at the top of the stairs, he made an abrupt turn to enter his room causing the little toe of his right foot to get slammed against the edge of the wall.   
  
The next thing that happened… he could not avoid.   
"OOUUCHH!!! OHHH!! Bloody… HELL!!!" He jumped up and down on his left foot and grabbed his right one with both hands.   
  
Because of the jumping on one leg, plus the moaning and groaning; Harry lost his balance making his rear land on the cold, hard floor with a loud thud.   
  
_Perfect… first my toe… now my tailbone._   
  
The door to the master bedroom opened quickly and out of it came Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia; looking as if the town had been taken over by aliens.   
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Bellowed Uncle Vernon at Harry, who was still sitting on the floor, now rubbing his injured toe.   
Harry looked up at Vernon who was wringing his arms around in a mad-like manner, then at a bewildered looking Aunt Petunia, whose hair was coming out of her rollers in a very strange way.   
  
"Sorry… I just hit myself coming upstairs…" said Harry finally standing up.   
  
"Sorry??? SORRY?!!? ARE YOU TRYING AND MAKING US HAVE A HEART ATTACK ON PURPOSE?!?! WELL OF COURSE YOU ARE! YOU INCONSIDERATE, FILTHY LITTLE BOY!!" 

Harry, now undoubtedly annoyed and angry, straightened up.   
  
"First," -he started with a soft yet dangerous voice-"the name is Harry. Not 'you inconsiderate, filthy, little boy'. Secondly, I recall already saying I was sorry. Okay?!"   
  
He had an unusually good day until now, and he certainly didn't need them to ruin it. He entered his room and closed the door behind him with a snap; leaving a near-mad looking Vernon and a stunned Petunia, looking at each other with raised eyebrows.

As he settled down on his bed, he was surprised to hear loud snoring coming from the room next to his.   
  
"Honestly…" Harry said as he shook his head. How was it that Dudley didn't wake up after all of Uncle Vernon's screaming and shouting?   
  
 _"Well.."_ -Harry said to himself-_"Dudley_ has a_lways been a heavy sleeper…"_This as his last thought, he drifted off to blissful sleep…or so it seemed…


	7. Lupin and Tonks

_He sat next to a tree in a place he didn't know or remember. He was looking over at some bushes nearby where a shadow was moving in a very strange fashion. He stood up and moved forward to it. As he got closer he felt his heart beating faster and faster until he reached it. The "shadow" was merely a big, black, shaggy stray dog… or was it?   
  
"Sirius." He breathed as he reached over to touch it. The dog took off immediately even before he had the chance to touch it. Harry ran after it with all his might. The dog entered an abandoned house that had all windows covered with pieces of old wood. Harry went after him and found himself, not inside the Shrieking Shack, but on a somewhat familiar looking corridor. He ran down the corridor… looking for the "dog". He went back to where he came from when he reached a dead end. He took a left and looked out of a tall, elegant window from which the last rays of sun shone thru. He decided to try and keep looking for Sirius even thought he had no idea of why he was running away from him.   
  
He was walking, when suddenly, several heavy objects were sent his way; some landing hard on his head, making him fall to the floor. Then he saw them…staring back at him…a pair of beautiful eyes, that despite of their cheerful color, were drowned by sorrow beyond description… emotional pain far worst than anything he had ever encountered himself with… he knew it… he felt it… and for the moment their eyes met, he lived it…_  
  
Harry woke up with a start. His breathing was quick and unsteady. After taking off his glasses (which he had forgotten to take off before going to sleep) he swiped off the sweat on his forehead with his arm. He noticed that he had cold sweat all over him and that his heart was beating painfully fast.   
  
He sat on his bed for some time, as the sunrise was visible from his window. He was thinking about Sirius, about the dream he had and about those eyes… that for some reason, he was sure he was going to see again.

Harry finally snapped out of his thoughts when Aunt Petunia came upstairs and started banging on his door.   
"Breakfast is ready boy." –She said in a cold, hissing voice.- "I wont be waiting for you all morning!" And then he heard her going back downstairs.   
  
Harry, however, was not hungry at all. He had plenty of food the night before with the Weasleys' but even if he hadn't, he was sure that he still wouldn't be hungry. He decided to instead take a shower.   
  
After showering and doing a couple of chores, Harry found himself organizing his trunk compulsively every other hour. He thought that it wouldn't kill him to do the Potions essay Snape assigned them so he decided to do it after all. Besides, he didn't want to spend the first week of term in detention with Snape.   
  
The sun was no longer visible from his window. His eyes itched after spending hours immersed on his Potions essay. He stood up and stretched, looking around his room. He was looking for something to do to lessen his nerves and anxiety but every thing was already packed and he was tired of reorganizing his trunk.   
  
He walked towards the window and opened it, allowing the evening's cool wind to stroke his face pleasingly, making him feel tired, exhausted, for the first time on the day. He then, decided to call it a night. He had a long day ahead of him. Tomorrow at this very same time, he would be at Hogwarts. His home.   
  
He fell asleep almost immediately after his head had touched the soft, white pillow; sending him to a night of dreamless sleep, free of Sirius and of those mysterious eyes that had intruded on his dreams the night before.

When Harry woke up the next morning, it took him almost a minute to realize what day it was. He smiled to himself as he got out of bed and went to brush his teeth. Then he went back to his room, got dressed and decided to go have breakfast with the Dursleys'. Harry was happier than he had been in months. He went downstairs to the kitchen and sat down at the table, where the three Dursleys' were already eating breakfast.   
  
"Good Morning!" Harry said smiling, even surprising himself. The Dursleys' raised their eyebrows at him. 

  
"What crawled up _your _arse today?" Dudley asked confused, putting down his fork. 

  
"Dudders!" Aunt Petunia called with wide eyes. Obviously she thought that her 'Dudders' would never use an expression like that. 

  
"What?" Dudley asked his mother. 

"Let him have his word, Petunia. My Dudders here is almost a man." Uncle Vernon said as he patted Dudley's arm proudly. Dudley smiled between bites and nodded.   
  
"And what a fine _gentleman_ he's becoming too." Said Aunt Petunia, pinching his cheek lovingly with teary eyes. This was obviously Harry's turn to raise his eyebrows.   
  
"Uncle Vernon… you wont have to take me to the Hog-" he was cut off when Vernon snapped at him. 

  
"I know..." He said, his mustache twitching "_they_ left a note." 

  
"They did?" Asked Harry. 

  
"Yes." Said Uncle Vernon losing his temper. "They say they'll be here in half an hour. So, why don't you go get ready or something?"

   
"Okay." Said Harry smiling. He was more than glad to be leaving to Hogwarts so he didn't mind at all the fact that the Dursleys' seemed so eager to get rid of him; he was just as happy to get away from them.

Time passed slowly as Harry sat on top of his trunk by the door. It was after what seemed like hours that he heard a car pulling over on the street in front of the house. He looked out the window and saw Lupin getting out of a ruby-red car and walking to the door of the house. Harry opened the door and greeted Lupin.   
  
"Hi!" Harry said smiling.   
  
"Hello Harry. Glad to be going back to Hogwarts, I see." Said Lupin with a smile.   
  
"When am I not? So… do we leave now?" Asked Harry eagerly.   
  
"Um… Yeah… Did you say 'goodbye' to your Uncle and Aunt already?" He asked almost sure of what the answer was going to be.   
  
"Erm… No…I'll do that now…" Harry turned around and went to the living room, where the Dursleys' were pretending to watch television. They were all sitting next to each other and looked up when Harry entered the room.   
  
"Goodbye Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley. I'm leaving for Hogwarts now." He waved at them and left the room before even giving them a chance to say anything. "Done." Harry said simply when he was back at the door.

Lupin shook his head smiling and grabbed one of the ends of Harry's trunk while Harry grabbed the other and carried it to the car.   
  


"Whose car is this?" Harry asked when he noticed that the car that brought Lupin to pick him up wasn't a Ministry car.   
  


"It belongs to a friend of Arthur… From the Ministry." Lupin said as he started putting Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage in the trunk of the car. He closed the trunk and went over to the passenger's side of the small red car and opened the back door.   
  
"Lets go Harry. Or do you rather stay here?" Asked Lupin raising his eyebrows.   
  
"No! I mean, no…sorry…" Said Harry as he finally entered the car. He noticed that there was somebody else on the driver's seat.   
  
"Hello, Harry!" Said Tonks turning around to face him.   
"Hi Tonks!" Said Harry smiling at her. "So…the ministry didn't let you borrow one of their cars this time?"   
  
"Yes, they did.  But they're too easy to trace." Answered Tonks as she turned around and started the car.   
  
"Easy to trace? What do you mean?" Asked Harry with his eyebrow raised.   
  
"It means that if Voldemort has some of his followers infiltrated on the Ministry of Magic, they're going to be very interested in reports of Ministry cars sent to give transportation to Harry Potter." Answered Lupin carefully.   
  
"Oh...yeah." Harry said.   
  
"So, the less we use them, the better." Said Tonks simply.   
  
Harry frowned. "And about Voldemort; what is he up to lately?"   
  
"He hasn't been killing people, if that's what you mean. But The Order thinks that he's waiting to gather more supporters and acquire more power before doing anything…erm…" Lupin glanced meaningfully at Tonks. "…Big."   
  
"And " -Harry asked- " what is the order doing? I mean… do you have any idea of what his actual plans are?"   
  
"Sorry Harry…but we can't really tell you nothing more than what we already told you." Said Lupin as thought he didn't agree with the rules.   
Harry sighed.   
"Okay then…" He said although, he sounded rather disappointed.   
  
An awkward silence followed this until the red car finally came to a stop by the King Cross train station. The three of them unloaded Harry's things from the trunk of the car and set them on a trolley. Harry pushed the trolley along the station while Hedwig slept on her cage, which was on top oh Harry's trunk. Lupin and Tonks, who looked like if they were Harry's inexpensive bodyguards, followed him closely until they reached Platform nine and three quarters. Harry looked around and saw nobody around him. 

He walked towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten and leaned unceremoniously against the wall. One second later he had fallen sideways on to platform nine and three quarters, quickly followed by Lupin and Tonks. He looked up and saw the Hogwarts Express, the scarlet train wheezing smoke as students all around it greeted each other.   
  
Harry smiled broadly and said: "Finally."


	8. Boarding the Hogwarts Express

____________

Harry turned around as he heard his name being called.   
  
"Harry!" shrieked Hermione Granger, as she walked fast towards Harry. She gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Hello 'Mione!" said Harry smiling at her.   
  
"Don't call me 'Mione', Harry…" she said in a low voice.   
  
"I bet you wouldn't mind if _Ron_ called you that…" he answered in what was just a mutter, making Hermione blush profusely.   
  
"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?!" she asked as long as she regained her composure.   
  
"Oh, nothing…" he answered in a sarcastic tone while rolling his eyes. "Where _is_ Ron, anyways?"   
  
"Oh… He's just looking for a compartment to settle in. Oh, never mind… there he comes" She pointed at the very tall figure that was exiting the train in that moment.   
  
"Ron! Over here!!" Hermione called waving her hand towards her. Ron turned around and grinned when he saw both Harry and her. As soon as Ron walked over to Harry, they shook hands.   
  
"Hello, Mate! Happy to go back to Hogwarts, I suppose." Ron said while ruffling his very red hair.   
  
"You have no idea…" said Harry half-smiling.   
  
"Did you find the compartment, Ron?" interrupted Hermione.   
  
"Yes, I found a compartment on the back of the train, _Mione_." Hermione immediately blushed and Harry had to exercise a lot of self-control to prevent himself from laughing.   
  
"See… I knew it." he said shaking his head and smiling. Hermione elbowed him hard on the ribs and he did his best to keep his laughter as a silent snicker.   
  
"What?" asked Ron with a confused expression. Hermione quickly changed the subject.   
  
"Anyways… why don't we go and get your things settled in, Harry?"   
  
"Yes, Mio— _Her_mione…" He corrected himself when Hermione shot him a dangerous glare.   
  
"Erm… what's going on with you two?" asked Ron furrowing his eyebrows while crossing his arms over his chest.   
  
"Nothing mate… _nothing_ at all." Harry shook his head. "Okay… let's just go."   
  
Harry heard Hermione muttering "_About time!"_  before entering the train, but decide it to ignore it as they carried his trunk to a compartment on the very back of the train, followed closely by Lupin's vigilant gaze.

"Hey, why don't we go say 'bye' to my mum before the train leaves?" asked Ron after Lupin had helped them putting their trunks on the luggage rack.   
  
"Sounds good to me!" said Harry smiling and Hermione nodded her head vigorously in agreement.   
  
"Well, the train is about to leave," said Lupin after quickly examining an ancient looking timepiece that we withdrew from his cloak pocket. "You better hurry up then. " He motioned them to the door of the compartment and followed them out on to the platform, where Mrs. Weasley was talking animatedly with Tonks.   
  
"-but you don't suppose?!" Mrs. Weasley was talking quickly and in a low voice. "Well, I was told that two of them are Americans and one is from Beauxba- Oh Harry dear! " they both turned around as they heard them approaching. "I thought I wasn't going to get a chance to see you before you left!" she continued while embracing him in one of her usual maternal hugs.   
  
"Hello Mrs. Weasley!" said Harry smiling, yet blushing a bit. Just as they pulled away from the hug, he noticed a different person was pulling him into another, slighter forceful hug.   
  
"Oh Harry!!" said Fred Weasley imitating his mom's voice and knocking the air out of Harry. " So glad to see you, _darling!"_ he continued, faking sweetness and then ruffled Harry's hair making him blush.   
  
Before he could do anything to avoid it, George Weasley was giving him another bone crushing 'hug'. All Harry could do was gasp. 

  
"Oh my! He is no boy!! Will you just look at how grown up he looks!?" He said after he pulled away, clasping his hands in front of him, also adopting his mother's tone of voice and faking emotion.   
  
"Honestly you two!" Said Mrs. Weasley steering Harry away from Fred and George's grasp; for which, he was very thankful.   
  
"Hey when did you guys get here?" Asked Ron, who was snickering.   
  
"Just Apparated here, lil' bro!" said George beaming at him. "Couldn't allow ourselves to not see you before you left!" he said sniffing and wiping away nonexistent tears from his eyes.   
  
"Yeah… Our favorite little brother!!" said Fred giving him Ron a 'hug' as well.   
Ron let out a muffled "Ger off!" and managed to pull him away. Fred pulled away and pinched Ron's cheek playfully.

"So, how's the store, boys?" Asked Hermione, who was standing next to an irritable looking Ron.   
  
"Hermione! Sweet heart! Didn't see _you_ there!" Fred shrieked, opening his arms wide as to hug her too. She backed away quickly putting her arms in front of her protectively.   
  
"No! No… I'm okay… no need for 'hugging'… heh…" She laughed nervously and Fred lowered his arms to his sides, acting as if he was very offended. 

"Well, Hermione! How rude is that?!" said George pointing an accusatory finger at her. Hermione raised an eyebrow and moved away from him.   
  
Mrs. Weasley stepped in front of them. "Stop it you two!"

 "Oh well, your loss!" he said pouting exaggeratedly. He turned around as he heard his name being called from somewhere behind him.

"Fredders!!"  A slightly short, fair skinned girl waved at him enthusiastically from the entrance of the platform.  She had very straight brown hair that reached the middle of her back.  Harry remembered her to be a seventh year from Ravenclaw.  

"Rudders!!" 'Fredders' beamed and ran towards her, ambushing her in what he called 'a hug'.  The girl gasped rather loudly but blushed profusely as soon as he finally released her.  She clutched her sides and punched him playfully on the arm.  He grasped his arm dramatically and fell on his knees while the girl giggled at his overreaction. 

Harry shook his head and turned towards the rest of the group, which was watching the 'show' rather amusedly. 

"Oh… charming ickle love birds they are…" said George putting his hands together and contemplating the couple with faked emotion.

"For Merlin's beard! Will you two ever stop being so dramatic?!" asked Mrs. Weasley crossing her arms over her chest.

"Actually…"-George started but obviously, his mother didn't want to hear an answer.   

"Oh, forget about it!! The train is leaving anyti-" just when she said this a loud whistle came from the train. She turned around. "Oh never mind! Hurry up now Ron, Harry, Hermione!"   
  
She hugged the three of them quickly.   
  
"Now, take care… and keep out of trouble… and don't do anything stupid… and-"   
  
"Its okay mum… we _know_…" said Ron cutting her off and rolling his eyes a bit. He gave her a final hug and entered the train with Hermione.   
  
Lupin walked over to Harry and shook his hand. "Do try to take care of yourself, Harry."   
"Don't worry; I will." Said Harry smiling at him. Lupin smiled back and bowed his head slightly.   
  
The Hogwarts Express made a second and final whistling sound and started moving. Harry waved at the Weasley's, Tonks and Lupin and quickly boarded the train.


	9. Bonnie Mason

When they were all inside the train, they headed back to the compartment.

Hermione stopped abruptly and grabbed Ron's arm.

"Ron, we have to go to the prefects compartment first." She said, and when se noticed her hand grabbing Ron's arm, she blushed lightly and let go of it.

"Oh yeah… that." -He turned to Harry- "just wait for us in the compartment… we'll be back as soon as we can."

"Yeah Harry, we will." Affirmed Hermione, smiling at him sympathetically.  

"Okay, okay… just go." He said moving his hand carelessly "I think I can take care of myself for a while." He said sarcastically.   He didn't need so much sympathy from them even thought he knew they meant well.

Ron sighed.  "Whatever mate.  See you later. " He turned around and headed towards the Prefects compartment and Hermione, after smiling at Harry one last time, quickly followed Ron down the corridor.  Harry sighed and headed towards the compartment in which they had settled their things earlier.  This time, whoever, it was not empty. 

In the very left corner of the compartment sat a very pretty girl.  She was looking out the window absentmindedly and there was a certain hint of melancholy on her eyes.   She seemed to not notice Harry's presence on the compartment as she moved her raven colored hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ears.  Her eyes were slightly almond shaped and they had a strange, yet beautiful combination of intense hazel and amber colors; her hair was straight and reached the lower part of her shoulders, complimenting boldly her slightly tan features. 

_Harry stood there silently contemplating the unknown girl for a second.  God, she's very pretty…-_He told himself- _I wonder who she is…I don't think I've seen her before…_ She seemed to be around his age although he _would_ know her if she was on the same year as him. The girl noticed Harry's eyes on her and turned to look at him, jumping up slightly as she saw him standing there.  Harry blushed when he saw her confused face finally looking back at him… he sure didn't mean to _gawk_ at her!

It took several of seconds before either of them said anything.  Finally, crushing the awkward silence, Harry spoke.

"Um… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to scare you or anything." He said slowly, looking down as he ran his hand through his hair shyly. 

"Oh, its okay… you didn't really scared me," she lied "I was just so deep in my thoughts I just didn't notice there was anybody else in here…" She spoke in a low, sweet voice fluttering her eyelashes lightly as she got a better look at Harry.  Harry blushed a bit and looked away.  She smiled knowingly and kept talking. 

"Well… this is your compartment, right?" she asked pointing at his trunk.  "I'll go find and empty one myself, then…" she sighed and stood up and started walking towards the compartment door.  Harry quickly snapped out of whatever trance he was on.

"You don't have to leave.  I'm just waiting for my friends… they're prefects…they'll be back later.  But you _can_ stay here…_if_ you want to, of course." he said blushing yet again… _why was he blushing anyways?_

"Thanks… that's very nice of you…erm…" 

"Oh… I'm Harry… Harry Potter."  He informed her awkwardly extending his hand towards her.  She raised her eyebrow and smiled rather maliciously shaking his hand.  Harry however did not notice this. 

"Well I'm Bonnie Mason, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Harry." She said smiling again, her light eyes glistening. 

"Likewise." Answered Harry nodding his head.

"So… in what year are you on?" she said sitting down, this time thought, far away from the window.  She crossed her legs and placed both hands on her knee neatly one on top of the other. 

"This would be my sixth year… erm… what about you?" he asked, sitting across from her.

"Oh, I'm an exchange student… but I guess I'm a sixth year as well…"

"Ohh…" he nodded stupidly "So… where did you get transferred from?"

"The United States… Salem, Massachusetts to be more precise.  I was invited to spend a year at Hogwarts… and of course, I _had_ to accept!" she said giving a small laugh.   

"Well, I hope you like it at Hogwarts." Said Harry smiling at her.  "I personally love it there… it's like my home." He sighed and shifted uncomfortably on his seat as he felt her eyes fixed upon the scar on his forehead.  "Erm… are you okay?" he asked awkwardly. 

"Oh, I'm sorry… just… never mind…" she said finally taking her eyes off his scar, for which, Harry felt very glad.  Just then she looked down at her watch and smacked her forehead, such behavior made Harry raise his eyebrows questioningly.  "Oh my god, I forgot!" she finally 'informed' him.

"Forgot what?" he asked, truly confused. 

"In my acceptance letter I was told to go to the Prefects compartment when I got on the train so they could set it up for somebody to show me around school… I completely forgot all about that…"-she sighed frustrated- "well, I think I better go now, before I get into trouble or something like that." She stood up quickly and grabbed a big, blue-colored sack that was lying on the floor next to the window and swung it hastily over her shoulder. 

"I guess I'll see you around… at least I hope I do." She said this giving him a small wink, which he received blushing.  "Well, better be off now…" She turned around and walked towards the door, but stopped as Harry called her.

"Bonnie… umm…if you get the chance later, you can come here and meet my friends… I bet they will really like meeting you." He said smiling and trying his hardest for not to blush again.

"Thanks, Harry! I'm so glad I met you! You are such a nice guy…" she said this last thing 'blinking' more times than it was necessary.  

Harry couldn't help but to blush and he ran his hand through his hair nervously.  

"Its nothing… really."

This girl made him somewhat nervous for some reason.  Not that he liked her or anything… just the way she 'winked' at him and made him blush every two minutes made him a tad uneasy.

With one last 'good bye', she turned around and left the compartment, leaving Harry alone with thoughts of the person he just met running through his head.

He slouched down on his seat and sighed. "That was… _interesting_…" he said (rather loudly) to himself. Just then, a most unwelcome voice joined the 'conversation'.

"Talking to yourself now, Potter?"


	10. The Return of the Amazing Bouncing Ferre...

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked the smirking boy with a rash tone, which he didn't mind using at all at the moment.

The pointed-faced boy looked at him with a mockingly devious look.  "I was just wondering if 'The Great Potty' was stooping as low as to having to talk to himself nowadays…" he said, his smirk intact.  He ran his hands through his white-blonde hair, which he recently decided to wear down, the tips of it brushing against his ears.

"What _do_ you want, Malfoy?" Harry responded with a renowned feeling of annoyance. "Aren't Prefects supposed to be at the Prefects compartment right now?" he asked with raised eyebrows, obviously not out of concern.

"Why do you care, Potty?" he said playing smugly with his hair once more.

"I don't." Harry answered, shrugging carelessly. 

Malfoy snorted derisively. "Figures…you're just so jealous. "

"What? I'm not jealous-"

"Oh, are you not?" he smiled, clearly satisfied with himself.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm _not_ jealous… why would I be?" He asked pouting lightly. 

"Come on, Potty… admit it.  You _are_ jealous… jealous because the 'Filthy Mudblood' and Weasel were made Prefects and you didn't.  Couldn't stand not being the center of attention for once, could you?" he said, smirking once more.

"Malfoy… you are honestly the biggest git this world has ever had the misfortune of seeing…" Harry shook his head, his jet-black hair getting messier.  He knew what Malfoy said wasn't true… at least he hoped it wasn't…

_He is_ not _right…its only Malfoy…_-he thought to himself pushing the 'possibility' of him being jealous to the back of his mind.

"Oh, the biggest git, you say?" Malfoy asked taking a step towards Harry and glaring at him menacingly.

Harry stood up and glared back just as intently.  "Now I must say you're deaf as well."

"Don't be a smart-arse with me, Potter.  Its not _convenient_ for you." He said grinning evilly.

"What are you gonna do? Call your dear 'daddy' the Death Eater on me?" He had done it.  Malfoy's face portrayed nothing but outmost hatred and rage.  He quickly withdrew his wand from his black cloak and Harry did the same.

Malfoy attacked first. "**_ADFLICTATIO!!_**" 

But then, a third voice called "Protego!" and Malfoy's pain curse vanished inches away from Harry's nose.  Both Harry and Malfoy looked at the compartment door, only to find Hermione pointing her wand at Malfoy.

Ron stepped forward. "Honestly Malfoy.  If you're not the biggest git in the world, I _demand_ a recount." He said shaking his head.

"That was exactly my point before he attacked me." Harry said nodding.

Malfoy seemed to be thinking of a good insult to shoot back at them, but instead, he turned to Hermione who was snickering at Ron and Harry's comment. 

"What are you laughing at Mudblood?" said Malfoy with his usual smugness.  As he heard this, Ron stopped laughing and pointed his wand straight at Malfoy.

"Don't ever… call her... a Mudblood…again." He said through gritted teeth.

Malfoy looked down at Ron's wand and back at him, this time smirking. 

"And what are you gonna do if I do, Weasel?"

"This!" but it wasn't Ron who answered, instead Hermione was pointing directly at Malfoy. "_Albesco roedore!"_ and as the curse hit Malfoy, he transformed into a small, white ferret.

"Hermione!" Both Harry and Ron said on unison.  Harry's mouth fell open out of shock and Ron's eyes were wide out of amazement.

"I've been looking for this spell ever since the Moody impostor did it… its quite difficult actually…"she pointed her wand at the white ferret that was running frantically around the compartment and made it fly out the door.

"Well, it was _definitely_ worth the wait." Harry said beaming at Hermione.

"Thanks." She said blushing slightly.

"Hermione that was wicked!" said Ron when he finally found words to describe Malfoy's unexpected transformation.  Both Harry and Hermione chuckled at Ron's delay of words, while he blushed at his own stupidity.

"Thank you, Ron… and for defending me too…it was very sweet." She said this, blushing again.

"Oh, it was nothing…"

Harry watched with raised eyebrows as Hermione leaned closer to Ron and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Even thought he looked rather pleased, the color of his face finally matched perfectly the color of his hair.

"Honestly!" Harry thought.

"Hem…" Harry made that infamous coughing noise he had hated so much the year before.

"Where's Umbridge???" asked Ron looking around frantically.  Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh, guess what, Harry…" Hermione asked while she sat down where Bonnie had been sitting earlier.

"Er… what?" he asked sitting across from Hermione.

"Well… remember when Mrs. Weasley and Tonks were talking about 'two from America and one from Beauxbattons' when we went back to the platform?"

"Yes, I think so…why?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, they were talking about three new exchange students!"

"So _that's_ what they were talking about… heh… well I already met one of them…" he nodded his head and smiled to himself.  

"You did?! That's great!" Hermione said smiling at him and ignoring the fact that Harry was on a merrier mood than when they left him to go to the Prefects compartment.  "Well, Ron and I got assigned to show any exchange student that gets sorted in Griffindor around the school. " 

"Yeah, and I really hope that whoever gets sorted on Griffindor is nice… I really _don't_ want to get stuck 'babysitting' some mean git for two weeks…" Ron said as he sat down next to Hermione, who was shaking her head because of his comment. "We have enough gits here, anyways…"

"Well the girl I met… her name is Bonnie, and she's a really nice girl… there's something … _weird_ about her… but she's definitely nice." He said nodding his head once more.

"Well, she seemed to have cheered you up!" Said Ron winking at Harry, making him blush… again. 

_Honestly, if I blush once more, I'm scared that's going to become my color…permanently …_ he thought to himself.  

A couple of minutes after this, their conversation was briefly interrupted by the food cart.  They all bought plenty of snacks (most of them chocolate) and entertained themselves in the pleasant duty of 'devouring' them (in Ron's case…) for a while… until they were interrupted again.

"Honestly, Neville! It was right there and you almost killed it!!" said Ginny Weasley as she entered the compartment along with Neville Longbottom.

"Well I didn't see it! It could of have happened to any one! Oh, hey guys!" said a nervous-looking Neville.  He had grown a couple of inches over the summer and his shoulders and arms had seen some growing as well.

"Hi Neville." said both Harry and Hermione at the same time, smiling at him but the only sound that came from Ron's mouth was something that resembled a muffled "Hi".  He was still attempting to eat 5 chocolate frogs at once.

"That poor thing! Didn't you hear how loud it squealed when you stepped on its tail? I'm not surprised it tried to bite you after kicking it as well!!" said Ginny placing her hands on her hips.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Hermione clearing the seat that was filled with candy wrappers so Ginny could sit down next to her.

"Oh, just this poor animal we found in the hallway.  And Neville kicked it!" she said this shaking her head sadly.

"What animal was it, Neville?" asked Harry.

"Oh, I think it was a ferret or something like that…" he said stroking his chin in thought. "It was white and had a bad attitude!" he pouted lightly.

Ron, Hermione and Harry looked at each other before bursting up with laughter.

"What is so funny?!" asked Ginny obviously loosing her patience. 

"That… was… oh my god… that was Malfoy!!!" Harry answered unable to stop laughing.

"Hermione hexed him and he got turned into a ferret!!" said Ron who wasn't making any attempts to not laugh.

Ginny shook her head and turned to Neville, who had joined in the laughing as well. "You should have kicked it harder, then." She said, finally laughing herself.


	11. The Sorting

They all talked for a while and Ron told them (rather proudly) all about Hermione's superb hexing abilities.  She seemed quite satisfied with herself but was blushing the entire time.  After that they all changed into their Hogwarts proper attires and waited for the most anticipated return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Meanwhile, Harry's mind involuntarily returned to Bonnie Mason.  She had seemed like such a nice girl at first.  Only thing that actually 'bothered' Harry was that he couldn't help but to think there was something else about her… something, not necessarily bad… just something else that as it seemed, she had no intention on 'revealing'.

More for his momentarily exasperation, Harry was once more abruptly shaken away from his thoughts (as it had happened many times lately).  Ron was tapping his arm as the Hogwarts Express came to a halt.  They had finally arrived at the Hogsmeade Station.

Harry looked out the window and sighed with relief. He was finally here, at Hogwarts.  Last term felt like it was ages ago; the summer had been inhumanly tedious as they all had been, but none worst than this one. He got up and exited the train, quickly followed by Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville.   They all headed together towards the horseless stagecoaches and Harry flinched involuntarily when he saw the thestrals but shook it off as soon as he remember how useful they were last time.  _Maybe if I didn't get their help I wouldn't have been able to go to the Ministry of Magic and Sirius would still be alive…_ With much difficulty he shook that thought away as well.  He really didn't want to go back at blaming himself for Sirius' death all the time.  

He looked at Neville, who surprisingly didn't have a trace of fear on his face at the sight of thestrals.  Instead, he smiled and walked over to them.  Harry was shocked to see that he was actually patting the noble beast's long black mane.  The thestral was just looking at him with its white empty eyes and batted its leathery wings a bit.  Neville looked at Harry and said:

"They're not so bad, are they?"

"I think they're not after all…" he answered as Neville backed away from the thestrals and they both entered the carriage.  

"Hey, guess what?" asked Neville as soon as the carriage took off.  The others gave him puzzled looks which he took as 'what?'.  " I heard there's a new class at Hogwarts!"

"Cool, what about?" asked Harry, half wishing it wasn't anything boring.

"Flying." Neville answered.

"But don't we already have a Flying curse at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah… but that's only for first year's, isn't it? Well this one is for higher years and its more challenging…and I heard it was gonna be taught by a professional." Neville said nodding.  He didn't like flying much… who would blame him, though? After all, his first experience on a broom wasn't exactly a pleasant one. 

"Wicked! We should take that class, Harry!"-Said Ron- "not that you needed or anything…" the last part with a small envious note.

"Harry's a superb flyer!" said Ginny smiling at him. Harry felt himself go red for the fiftieth time on the day. 

"Thanks…" he said with a small voice.

"I wonder who teaches it," asked Hermione just as the carriage came to a stop. 

"I guess we'll figure it now…" she said shrugging lightly.

They all got out of the carriages and walked inside the castle and talked excitedly as they entered the Great Hall and sat on the Griffindor Table.  Harry was going to sit between Hermione and Ron as he usually did, but they were too close for him to just squeeze in between them.  He took a sit at Ron's left and Ginny and Neville sat at the opposite side of the table and waited for the sorting ceremony to begin.

Seconds after this, the doors of the great hall opened and the first years entered the hall in two straight lines, led by Professor McGonagall.  Professor McGonagall was, as she usually did, carrying the wooden stool and the battered old sorting hat.  The first years looked completely terrified, as it seemed to be a tradition for older students to tell their siblings that for them to get sorted, they must pass a number of completely nonsensical tasks. Some of them were told that they had to take on trolls or to perform spells in front of the whole school... completely ludicrous things that only a kid that age would believe.  And in consequence, for most kids that age, this was all a very 'traumatic' experience.  

Harry remembered when he was about to get sorted himself.  He remembered how nervous he was and how surreal the whole 'Hogwarts prospect' felt like.  He grinned sympathetically at a panicky looking girl as she passed by him.  The girl blushed profusely and almost fell down when she bumped in the boy in front of her.  She murmured her apologies and kept on walking, keeping her head down.  Harry shook his head sadly.

"Poor kids… so scared," said Hermione, who apparently watched the whole thing "it seems silly now that you think about it… you know, being afraid for such a thing…" Harry nodded in agreement and followed the line of first years as McGonagall stopped in front of the staff table, set down the stool and placed the sorting hat on top of it.

 Harry wondered how the exchange students were going to be sorted but almost as an answer, two persons, (slightly larger than the crowd in front of them) walking behind the first years, came as the last ones in the lines.

Bonnie Mason winked at Harry when she passed by him.  He blushed and turned to face Ron and Hermione and was shocked to see that they both had their mouths hanging open.  Ron leaned closer to Harry and whispered hurriedly on his ear. 

"Mate, is that the girl you met?!" he said swallowing hard, his eyes wide and his voice slightly croaky.

"Yeah…" Harry answered, both his eyebrows furrowed.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said maybe a little to loud.

"What?"

"She looks good, that's all…" Ron said grinning, his ears turning red.

"So? No need to go caveman on her, mate…" Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Heh… right… sorry…"his ears turning redder.

Harry was almost sure that Hermione was going to give them one of her don't-be-so-shallow speeches but she was looking avidly at the person next to Bonnie, her mouth shaped in a half smile.  Harry raised his eyebrows and looked at her questioningly, and so did Ron.  She seemed to notice the looks that she was getting and turned to look at Ron and Harry.

"Er, sorry guys… what were you saying?" she said, turning very red.

"Good thing you weren't staring." Ron said coldly.

"Oh, please! I was not staring… its just that… I sort of know him." She said with a small voice.

"You what?" said Ron, a little too harshly. 

"He's Pierre Luc, the one from Beauxbattons… I met him that summer I went to France with my parents…" she said reddening, as Ron glared at her with narrowed eyes.  

The long line of first years and exchange students, stopped when they were all gathered in front of the staff table.  Dumbledore stood up.

"Like many of you might have already noticed, this year we will be having three exchange students from different schools and countries," he nodded at Bonnie and Pierre Luc. "The third exchange student should be arriving later this week." he stopped and looked at the confused looks on the rest of the students, but kept on talking.   
  
"Since they will stay here for the whole year, we shall treat them with respect and show them hospitality. In moments like this we must all unite for the common good, and this is why I asked the Ministry of Magic to allow me to hold this exchange. They accepted, and of course, I was more than honored to receive such wonderful young people here, at Hogwarts. They were great witches and wizard back home, and I'm sure they will be here too. Now, let the sorting begin!" and he sat back down.   
  
The sorting hat stood still for a moment, then the rip just above the rim of the hat opened in a mouth-like form and began singing.

_Long, long time ago,_

_When Hogwarts was just instated,_

_The four noble founders came together,_

_And this clever hat created._

_They wished for me to sort_

_Who belongs with them;_

_Slytherin liked the ambitious and driven;_

_Ravenclaw looked for intellect above all;_

_Gryffindor wanted the bravest and daring;_

_And Hufflepuff wanted the rest and asked for nothing more._

_The four founders lived in harmony for several years._

_Then discord broke, and separated them all._

_The once friends Slytherin and Gryffindor agreed no more,_

_As selective Slytherin would only teach those with pure blood._

_Gryffindor and the rest thought everybody deserved a chance,_

_And the Slytherins' have been away ever since then._

_In the past I have given you warnings,_

_I have advised you from the foe,_

_But it seems you have not heard me_

_As you keep doing wrong._

_I still feel the distance_

_Between the four old houses,_

_So why don't you all come together_

_For the good of all magic?_

_This school needs unity_

_for the sake of its future,_

_So the many generations of wizards to come_

_May learn all what the founders once taught._

_So now I shall ask you,_

_Where do you belong?_

_Maybe you are a gifted Ravenclaw,_

_Or you perhaps value blood above all?_

_Are you a courageous Gryffindor or a noble Hufflepuff?_

_It's all inside your own head_

_And it is my duty to figure it out,_

_And since all the choices I've told you,_

_Let the sorting begin now!_

When the song ended, the great hall broke out in applause.  Harry thought that this years' song wasn't quite as strange as the song the sorting hat had sang the year before.  He looked sideways at Ron, who shrugged and kept clapping.  Harry thought about the events that had happened within the last months and didn't find it out of place for the hat to give them more advice.

"It just keeps giving the school more advice…" he heard Hermione say. 

"I think it will keep doing so," he said turning to Hermione. "until the danger is over… if it ever is…" he said, laughing bitterly.

"We will first sort the first years." He heard McGonagall's voice say.  He turned around only to see her unrolling the long parchment. "Andrews, William."

Harry followed him with his gaze, as the small, black-haired boy walked up to the stool and sat on it.  McGonagall then placed the sorting hat over his round face, covering it from view. After what only seemed like a couple of seconds, the hat yelled "Hufflepuff!" and the boy, looking slightly more relieved, walked up to the Hufflepuff table in which he was received with applauses.  

Shortly after the first person was sorted, Harry's mind started wondering off.  He was shaken from his thoughts by the loud rumbling noise that came from Ron's stomach, just "Lawrence, Samara" was sorted into Ravenclaw.  Ron's ears turned instinctively red. 

"Sorry, mate! I haven't eaten in-" He was just about to explain himself, but he was cut off just as "Malfoy, Druscilla" was sorted into Gryffindor.  

Harry thought he had misinterpreted what McGonagall had said and quickly turned to Ron and Hermione, and curiously, they all mouthed "Malfoy?!" at the same time.


	12. New students, New teachers, New Classes

It was as if time itself had stopped.  For a moment nobody said anything nor made much movement.  Slowly, all the heads turned to Draco Malfoy; who looked as surprised as everybody else in the great hall.  His usually pale face was as white as a corpse, and his gray, cold eyes were wide in shock, but it took no time for them to turn narrow in dislike.  Harry was almost sure that Draco wasn't the type of person that blushed, but his cheeks had a pink flush that meant that he was either very embarrassed or very angry… or both.

Harry turned his attention to Druscilla, and noticed this was the same girl than the one he had smiled at.  He had unconsciously noticed the familiarity of her face then, but had not paid much attention to it. 

 She looked as if she was on the verge of tears as she walked over to the Gryffindor table.  She had to be the only first year that hadn't been greeted with applauses and cheers when she reached the table of her house.  Harry instinctively felt bad for her.  She sat down, not daring to look at Draco Malfoy or anywhere near the Slytherin table.  Harry turned to look at Draco again.  His face was completely contorted in anger and hatred.  He was giving her pretty much the same look he normally gave Harry.  But this, somehow, felt much more personal than the usual hate Draco reserved for Harry.  Druscilla must have been a very close family member of Draco.  Harry had never heard about him having a sister... but he never hear of him being an only child either… everybody usually deduced that part on their own.

Then, out of nowhere, Hermione started clapping.  It was very awkward at first, but she gave Ron and Harry meaningful looks and they followed her lead, rather reluctantly.  When Neville saw them clapping, he started clapping himself and was quickly followed by Ginny and the Creevey brothers.  Before they knew it, the whole Gryffindor table was clapping and cheering.  Druscilla looked at Hermione and gave her a grateful smile while a single tear ran down her face, which she wiped away quickly.

McGonagall was finally satisfied with Druscilla's greeting (even thought she had been very surprised herself that a Malfoy had just got sorted into Gryffindor) and she kept calling out names, "Marvin, Ashley" being the next one; she was also sorted into Gryffindor. 

The list of names went on and on for several more minutes when finally, it was time for the exchange students to get sorted.

"Mason, Bonnie." McGonagall called.  Bonnie walked towards the stool with no trace of fear on her face.  She sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head.  Seconds later the sorting hat shouted "Slytherin" for the entire great hall to hear.  She stood up beaming pompously and walked over to the Slytherin table; her chin up and an arrogant note in her step. She was greeted there with a massive applause.  Pansy Parkinson hurried over to her and shook her hand smugly; Harry wondered just who the hell placed her in charge of the Slytherin 'welcome committee'.

"Wallace, Pierre Luc" McGonagall called.  This time, a tall, rather good-looking young man walked over to the stool and had the sorting hat placed over his golden-brown straight hair. It took the sorting hat almost a minute to yell out "Ravenclaw!" Ron chuckled his tongue sternly as the new Ravenclaw walked over to the Ravenclaw table… right after winking at Hermione.  Ron's open hand closed into a fist. 

"Those French guys…" he mumbled angrily.  

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed angrily even thought she was still blushing.  She was oblivious of the looks of pure envy she was getting from the same girls that had giggled when Pierre was called.

 "What?" he asked, maybe ignoring the fact that he had said that comment out loud.  He kept rambling silently when Hermione gave him another disapproving look.

Just as the Sorting Ceremony finally came to an end, Dumbledore stood up. "Well as some you might have noticed," he addressed himself to the students. "Hogwarts is going through some changes this year."

"First, as last years Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was_… indisposed_ to continue with her teaching this year, I was put under the difficult task of finding another competent teacher.  However, as lucky as I seem to be," he chuckled lightly. "I have found an excellent person that will fill the position perfectly." He turned to the person that was sitting across from Prof. McGonagall and smiled politely.  Harry wasn't able to see the person, because his (or hers) back was turned towards him.

"I wish its Lupin…" he thought out loud.

"Therefore, the new teacher of Defense Against the Darks Arts is the Auror Scarlet McGregor!" he started clapping and she stood up, turned around and nodded her head towards the students.  Harry's stomach gave a nasty lurch as he heard this.  Why couldn't Lupin teach it? What if she's like Umbridge? But he was almost sure that Dumbledore wasn't going to hire anybody like her.

She a permanent polite look on her face and looked relatively young to be an Auror. She didn't have any nasty scars or was disfigured in any way like Mad-Eye Moody was.  On the contrary, she was a very nice looking woman.  Harry calculated her to be in her mid-thirties', if not younger.  Scarlet McGregor had her long and thick-looking black hair braided neatly.  She had fair skin and her nose was a little big for her not-to-large face. She had a slightly slim built; yet still looked strong enough like to take on a Deatheater.  Her straight poise made her seem somewhat strict, but Harry thought he would have to wait like everybody else to find out for sure.  Harry joined the applause and turned to Hermione. 

"She looks nice." she said nodding. 

"And she's an Auror… a pretty young one, like Tonks." Harry replied in turn.

"She wrote that book she assigned us for her class, you know." Said Hermione in her usual as-a-matter-of-fact manner.

"So did Lockhart and look at what an egomaniac he turned out to be." Ron said pouting.

"Honestly Ron, you are the most shallow and tactless person ever. Did you know?" she said pouting herself.

"Knock it off, you two.  Quit going directly at each other's throats for a minute… or at least wait a couple of days… for Merlin's sake." Harry exclaimed annoyed.  Ron was about to speak, (probably going to ramble incessantly about his innocence) but thought better of it when Prof. McGregor sat back down and Dumbledore kept talking.

"Secondly, as its usual by Hogwarts standards, gossip travels much faster than light itself.  Therefore I take it as many of you already know about the new Advanced Flying lessons." There was a shy murmur of agreement.  "They will be taught with the purpose of perfecting the Quidditch skills and learning tricks and maneuvers that you obviously didn't learn at the basic course of flying." His eyes wandered around the hall for a second, then he continued. 

"This class will be taught for years four and up." There were some moans of protests from the younger students. "The course is completely optional for some students except those on the house teams, for obvious reasons. Actually, given the demand that a class of such a wonderful sport might have, I'm afraid there's limited spots for the class.  As for looking for a teacher, this wasn't a difficult task at all, as he kindly volunteered himself for the job.  Hogwarts is very honored to have such a professional teaching this class and I am sure that all of you know who he is… Victor Krum!" 

know?" she said pouting herself.

"Knock it off, you two.  Quit going directly at each other's throats for a minute… or at least wait a couple of days… for Merlin's sake." Harry exclaimed annoyed.  Ron was about to speak, (probably going to ramble incessantly about his innocence) but thought better of it when Prof. McGregor sat back down and Dumbledore kept talking.

"Secondly, as its usual by Hogwarts standards, gossip travels much faster than light itself.  Therefore I take it as many of you already know about the new Advanced Flying lessons." There was a shy murmur of agreement.  "They will be taught with the purpose of perfecting the Quidditch skills and learning tricks and maneuvers that you obviously didn't learn at the basic course of flying." His eyes wandered around the hall for a second, then he continued. 

"This class will be taught for years four and up." There were some moans of protests from the younger students. "The course is completely optional for some students except those on the house teams, for obvious reasons. Actually, given the demand that a class of such a wonderful sport might have, I'm afraid there's limited spots for the class.  As for looking for a teacher, this wasn't a difficult task at all, as he kindly volunteered himself for the job.  Hogwarts is very honored to have such a professional teaching this class and I am sure that all of you know who he is… Victor Krum!" 


	13. Ron, Hermione and Krum

The uproar was immediate. Harry wondered once again if he had heard correctly… Victor Krum? Teaching? At Hogwarts?

Harry turned to Ron and wasn't surprised to see his face was pale and that he was glaring at Krum_.  He's taking it better than I expected…_ Harry thought, ignoring the fact that Ron had his hands closed in a fist on the table. He really didn't have a _concrete_ reason for 'disliking' Krum.  It was only because of Hermione.

His first question was answered when Victor Krum stood up and turned around to face the great hall (he had been sitting next to Prof. McGregor, therefore covered from the view of the students until this point.).  He seemed to have grown taller, thought he remained thin and had the same curved, large nose and thick eyebrows.  He nodded politely at the students and sat back down. 

At the sight of Victor Krum, most of the girls started giggling and whispering among themselves.  Harry heard Hermione give a sound of displeasure and Ron was muttering something nearly indecipherable under his breath.  Only word Harry was able to make out was something that resembled the word _git_.

"Ron, what _is_ your problem with Victor?! I mean, Mr. Krum" Hermione asked crossing her arms over her chest and looking at him sternly.

"Not your problem." He answered after thinking about it for several seconds, rather rudely indeed.  It was pretty obvious he was running out of excuses by now.

"It _is _my problem because he's my friend. And he's never done anything to you!" she said completely bewildered.

"Bollocks…" Ron muttered angrily.  Harry had enough.

"Would you two ever stop it?!" He said rolling his eyes in annoyance. Then, much for Harry's gratification, Dumbledore started talking again.

"And now that all the important business has been taken care of," –he said opening his arms widely. " Lets eat!" He sat back down as the plates all across the great hall were magically filled with food.

After a while, the chatter died down since most of the students were too busy eating. Ron and Hermione weren't speaking to each other and Harry figured it wasn't a bad thing since the less they spoke to each other while their tempers were clashing, the less they would argue. 

"You got the letter for the Quidditch Captain, didn't you Harry?" Asked Ron once he managed to slow down on the eating.

"Er… actually, no." Harry answered uneasily. It had really bothered him over the summer break. He had been almost sure he was going to be made Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team but he never did get the letter telling him about the position.

"Well, that's odd," said Ron furrowing his eyebrows. "You're the best player Hogwarts has seen in a long time and you don't get the Captain position? Very odd indeed."

 He nodded his head.

"Who did then?" Hermione asked.

Harry and Ron both shrugged. "Well… Ginny didn't get it…I didn't get it… _Harry_ didn't get it… I really don't know…"

"Well, since technically I'm not on the team anymore, it actually makes sense if I wasn't picked..." Harry said with a melancholic tone.

"I don't think McGonagall or Dumbledore are gonna stand behind all the rubbish that Umbridge did!" exclaimed Ron.

"Yes, he's right Harry! I bet that if you just talk to McGonagall she's going to put you back on the team! You're a superb player!" Hermione said smiling encouragingly at him.

"But I'm not indispensable, Hermione…" he said moodily. "Ginny has the seeker position…and she's pretty good…" he shrugged.

"But you're better! And McGonagall definitely knows that!" said Ron banging his fork on his empty plate. "And Ginny could take one of the open chaser positions." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I guess it's all up to Ginny then…" 

"Yeah…" Ron said as all the plates emptied and Dumbledore stood up again.

"Now that we have enjoyed this magnificent feast, let's discuss a couple of matters before heading off to bed." He said looking around at the sleepy faces around the hall.

"Some of you might have noticed that nobody in the Quidditch house teams got a letter offering the Captain position." Harry looked up at Dumbledore with interest. " That is because this year we have decided that it would be less impersonal to make an 'installment' ceremony instead of just sending letters. Therefore, the Quidditch Captain Installment Ceremony will be held this next Friday after dinner."

 Most of the people in the hall were murmuring excitedly among themselves.

"Obviously that night the chosen Quidditch Captain for every house team will be announced for the entire school to recognize and support. In addition, the new 'flying' teacher, Prof. Krum, had the great idea of adding a new position. Another person besides the Captain will be chosen, this time to occupy the Co-Captain position. The Co-Captain will be responsible to assist the Captain and the Co-Captain would take the Captain's charge in case the current Captain is unable to fulfill his or her obligations as the Captain. Well I think that pretty much covers it." He stroked his beard in thought.

"As a last thing, first years are to know that the forbidden forest is completely out of bounds to all students. Be aware that very dangerous creatures reside within the forest, and as some students have already found out first hand, great dangers might be found if entered." he glanced at Harry, Ron and Hermione who tried to look as innocent as possible. 

"Now that I have tired you enough, you may go to your dormitories. First years follow the prefects to your common rooms. Good night!" He finished and sat back down on his chair.


	14. Confessions'

____________

"See, there's still hope for you to become the Captain." Ron said as the great hall started emptying. Harry couldn't help but to agree.

"I suppose," he shrugged slightly. "And now that that Co-Captain position is open, you could become it! After winning us the Cup last year, is the least they could do."

"I think that was great of Victor to come up with such a thing!" Hermione said this and ignored Ron's grumbling. 

"Hermione!" a voice called from behind them and they all turned around.

"Pierre!" she greeted the handsome boy as he came over to her. He grabbed her shoulders and placed a kiss on both of her cheeks in turn. She blushed and Ron looked like he was about to beat him.

"It's so great so see you again, Mione." Pierre said giving her a charming smile that revealed all his perfect teeth. His voice had a hint of an accent but regardless of that, his English was perfect. 

"You don't sound very French." said Ron furrowing his eyebrows, his voice with a tone of suspicion that was very evident and quite rude.

"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione with wide eyes.

"No, its okay," Pierre said carelessly and turned to Ron. "Actually my parents are both English and so am I. We moved to France not too long ago." He explained to Ron politely. Ron raised his eyebrows and Hermione looked at him disbelievingly. Harry tried to break on the awkward pause.

"I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you." He said extending his hand at Pierre Luc. Pierre smiled once again and shook Harry's hand. 

"Quite a pleasure to meet you, Harry," He said giving a little bow of his head. Harry looked at Ron expectantly. 

"And I'm Ron. Ron Weasley." Ron finally said, his face straight and he shook Pierre's hand with more strength than it was required at the moment.

"Very nice to meet you, Ron," he said, his polite smile a little faded now.

"Well, we better get going Harry, Hermione," said Ron.

"Er. yeah. I guess we should get going.," said Harry awkwardly.

"I'll just stay here for a moment. I'm gonna go say 'hi' to Victor after I'm done talking to Pierre." Hermione responded forcing a smile. Ron turned around and headed out the great hall. 

"I'll see you around Pierre," Harry said to Pierre before following Ron.

..::..

  ::

"Mate you have to calm down, you know?" Harry said to Ron as soon as he caught up with him.

"What are you talking about?" Ron said not looking at him.

"Well, you almost squashed Pierre's hand back there. a cheering charm wouldn't do you harm right now."

"Whatever. There's just something about that French guy I don't like.," he said and Harry noticed his knuckles were white as his fists were clenched at his sides.

"So when are you gonna tell her?" Harry asked him.

"Tell who what?" Ron answered as they took a shortcut that would lead them faster to the common room.

"Hermione, and that you like her." Harry answered containing a smile.

"I don't know," he answered distractedly. Harry raised his eyebrows and Ron looked at him with wide eyes. "I mean, I don't like her! Who told you I liked her?!" he said uneasily, laughing nervously.

"Right, you don't.," Harry said shaking his head.

"I don't!" 

"Whatever you say, Mate."

"I don't!!" He said loudly. A small group of second years looked at him with raised eyebrows and he snapped at them. "Okay, I like her!! Is that what you bloody hell wanted to hear?!?! I - like - her!!" The second years scattered quickly.

"Who do you like?" asked another voice from behind them and they both turned around.

"Nobody." Said Ron quickly.  Harry thought better about saying otherwise.

"Oh, I thought you were talking about Hermione." Ginny Weasley giggled satisfactorily as Ron's ears turned scarlet.

"You're too nosy then." He snapped at her. 

"So, _do_ you like her?" she asked ignoring Ron's last comment and giving him a knowing wink.

"What makes you say that?" Ron said, his ears reddening once more.

"Well," -she faked concentration- " you just made a group of second years run off by shouting 'I -like -her!' at them. what could that _possibly_ tell me?!" she looked at Ron only to see him shrugging confusedly at Harry.  "Honestly Ron, no offense, but you're such a bloke." she said shaking her head.

"Geez, thanks a lot Ginny." He said sarcastically.

"No problem, what are sisters for?" she said laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just don't tell Hermione." he said reddening slightly.

"Oooohh." she exclaimed, smiling knowingly "So, let me see if I understand.  You're not talking about her, yet you don't want me to tell her? Well, that's very considerate of you, Ron." She said with a hint of sarcasm.

"For Merlin's beard, Ginny!" said Ron rolling his eyes.

"You could have always been talking about that new girl you were drooling over at the feast."she seemed to be in deep thought- " what's her name?? Er. Barbara? Nah. It's something like-" and she was cut off mid sentence.

"Bonnie," Said Hermione Granger as she approached the group, her arms crossed over her chest and her expression grim. "Bonnie Mason, if I'm not mistaken."

"So _that's _her name." Ginny said nodding slowly. "I knew it was something like 'Muffin', 'Fanny' or some ditzy name like that. Hah" she laughed despite the fact that both Hermione and Ron looked very serious. 

Hermione still hadn't uncrossed her arms and Ron was staring at the floor.

"Victor all right, Hermione?" asked Harry, this, his best attempt on making a quick conversation.

"Just charming." She said briefly.  She didn't really look angry; Harry could have sworn he saw a hint of _misery_ on her eyes. Ginny seemed to notice the gloominess on her eyes as well.

"Hermione, why don't we go up to the dormitories? I'm so tired." She yawned widely and it came out looking a little too fake. 

"Yeah. I'm exhausted." She said rather unconvincingly. "See you tomorrow, Harry. Ron." she added as an after thought. She waved unenthusiastically and turned around.  Ginny looked at Harry and shook her head sadly.  She turned around and jogged to catch up with Hermione. 

"Why didn't you tell her the truth, mate?" Harry asked Ron quietly as the girls turned in the corner and out of view.  Ron looked at him.

"You wouldn't understand, Harry" he said gloomily. " She's so much better than me." Harry was completely taken back by his friend's words.  

"That's not true, Ron." He said comfortingly. "You're as good as everybody else. except maybe Malfoy. since he's such an _exceptional_ human being. Heh." He said, trying to cheer Ron up.

Ron chuckled.  "It's just that she's so smart. so talented and so pretty. and I'm not. She deserves someone like. I don't know. like that Pierre guy." He shrugged miserably. 

"But I'm pretty sure it's not _him_ she likes, Ron." Harry said knowingly.  Ron looked at him again; this time, his eyes were wide and he was smiling coyly. 

"You think. you think that maybe. she likes. _me_?" He asked, his voice a little high pitched.

"Well, why don't you ask her?" Harry said trying hard not to laugh. Ron said nothing.  They walked to the Gryffindor common room in silence, and Ron seemed to be thinking about the prospect of him asking Hermione if she liked him in any other way besides just friends.  And from the looks of Ron, it seemed like that prospect was to him as _appealing_ as going back to the Forbidden Forest and paying Aragog a little visit.


	15. The OWL's Results

When they finally reached the Gryffindor common room, it was already empty.  It seemed as if all the Gryffindor population was already in bed.  Harry, feeling quite tired himself, decided to head off to bed.  He started towards the stairs that leaded to the boys' dormitory but stopped and turned around when he noticed Ron wasn't following.  He looked over at Ron and noticed a distant look on his eyes as he gazed into the fire.  He walked over to Ron.

"What's up, Ron?" he asked casually.  Ron seemed to snap out of it a bit.

"Oh, nothing. well. is just that. oh never mind." He shook his head as if to shake the thought away as well.

"What is it, Ron? You know you can trust on me." Harry said as he sat down in one of the couches in front of the fire, motioning Ron to do the same. He did.

"I know I can, Harry. that's not it."

"Is it about Hermione?" Harry took Ron's miserable sigh as a 'yes'  "Well, I already told you. just ask her and you'll know for sure."

"I know. but I just don't get what she sees in guys like that 'Pierre guy'" he said rather gloomily.

"I don't know mate." Harry was starting to feel a little uncomfortable about this whole best-friends-dating-each-other possibility.  Is not that he didn't like the idea. heck, they already acted like a married couple with all the arguing and stuff, they might as well make it official and date each other.  It was just that they were his two best friends.  The growing possibility of them going steady meant possible 'disregard' towards him, and without them, there wasn't much people he could count on or talk to. 

"I mean, guys like that only lures innocent girls like Hermione he breaks their hearts.  I don't want Hermione to end up hurt."

"Neither do I, mate.  But I'm sure she can take care of herself."

"I don't know. he might be handsome or whatever but if he as much as breaks one of Hermione's nails, I'll kill him myself." He said, cracking his knuckles menacingly. 

"Calm down, Ron!" Harry said patting his back "I'm sure it'll be all rig-" he was broke off by somebody running down from the stairs that led to the girls dormitories.

"Did you get it?" Hermione asked enthusiastically with a piece of parchment clasped on her right hand.  It seemed as if she hadn't heard anything of the previous conversation.

"Get what?" Asked Harry, completely confused.

"Your results!  They just came in!" she said waving the piece of parchment in front of them.

"But we haven't even taken any tests yet." Ron said thickly.

"I'm not talking about any of those tests, Ron!  I'm talking about our O.W.L's results!" she said beaming and finally handing the parchment to Harry and Ron. 

In a matter of seconds, Ron was already sprinting up the stairs and out of view as he entered the boys dormitory in a flash.

"I see he's quite anxious to know his results." Harry said rolling his eyes and smiling.  He excused himself and went to up to the dormitory to get his own results. 

When he entered the room he noticed that nobody was actually asleep as he thought they were when he first entered the common room.  He looked to his left and saw Seamus Finnigan sitting next Dean Thomas on the foot of his bed; both of them obviously discussing their results excitedly with each other. Neville Longbottom was sitting on Ron's bed while they talked about their results as well. 

"Harry! I didn't fail any subject!" Ron said happily as he turned towards Harry. "Well, at least not any that mattered." he added hastily.  Harry raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean ' not any that mattered'?" he asked Ron.  Ron reddened a bit and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well I got a 'P' on Divination. but I was gonna drop that class even if I had gotten an 'Outstanding' on it." He said, nodding reassuringly.  Harry chuckled.

"That class is pure bollocks." interjected Neville gaining a 'Hear, Hear!' from both Harry and Ron.

"I'm pretty much betting I failed that one as well" He said shrugging.

"Well, its like I said when we took our test last year, 'we were always going to fail that one'." 

"You reminded me Hermione a bit for a moment there, mate. with all that quoting yourself thing" Harry shook his head and Ron blushed again. 

"Well. aren't you gonna see your results?" Neville asked glancing at the envelope sitting on Harry's bed.

"Yeah. I bet you did better than me anyways." Ron said, reddening slightly.  Harry looked at his bed and noticed the dark-blue colored envelope for the first time.  He went over to his bed and grabbed the envelope, tearing off an official looking seal.  He took out the piece of parchment from within and exhaled even thought he hadn't noticed he was holding his breath. It read as follow:

Ordinary Wizarding Level Examination Results

_Name: Harry James Potter    _

_School and House: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gryffindor House _

_Level: Fifth Year (at moment of examination) _

_Results based on written examination:_

_Charms: E_

_Transfiguration: E_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Potions: A_

_Astronomy: E_

_Results based on practical examination:_

_Charms: E_

_Transfiguration: E_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Potions: A_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O_

_Astronomy: A_

_Divination: P_

_Subjects that the student dominated the most:  Defense Against the Dark Arts, both theory and practice and Care of Magical Creatures._

_Subjects that the student must improve for the N.E.W.T's: Divination_

_Comments from the examinator/s: Outstanding performance during practical examination of Defense Against the Dark Arts._

Harry sighed in relief and sank on his bed after Ron snatche*d his results off his hands.  He didn't fail Potions, which was somewhat of a miracle all right.  He thought that maybe giving such an explicit description of the Polyjuice Potion had made the difference between failing and passing. As for the practical part, without having Snape breathing on his neck, it was much easier to concentrate on making a potion the right way.  As for failing Divination he sure didn't give a damn.  He hated the class and he was more than glad to be over with it.  And there was Defense Against the Dark Arts. 'Outstanding' in both of the examinations. even thought the news didn't shock him, he sure was glad to have attained such a high grade.

"Bloody Hell, Harry!" Ron exclaimed loudly making Harry jump up slightly. "'Outstanding' in Defense Against the Dark Arts! And you didn't fail Potions either! Way to go, Mate!!"

"Thanks, Ron" Harry said reddening a bit. "What did you get?"

"Oh, 'Exceeds Expectations' in both examinations for Defense Against the Dark Arts.  But thanks a lot Harry; I'm sure I wouldn't have done so good without you teaching us all that stuff last year, you know, in Dumbledore's Army." Ron said truthfully.

"Ah, it was nothing, mate. besides the idea was Hermione's and yours."

"And what did you get, Neville?" Ron asked him.

"Oh. 'Exceeds expectations' as well." He said reddening.

"That's really great, Neville! What about potions?" Harry asked.

"Well, same as you. I was so surprised I didn't fail!!"

"I guess that not having Snape around while doing your potions actually helps!" said Ron. They all laughed together and talked a little bit more about the O.W.L.'s results; before long they said their 'goodnight's and went to bed.  Harry, surprisingly fell asleep without having to make much effort. 


	16. The Chest Hall

__________

Harry woke up the next day feeling very glad to be back at Hogwarts.  He got dressed top-speed and waited while Ron got dressed as well so they could go get some breakfast together. 

"So. Ron. are you gonna talk to Hermione about that _thing_ we talked about last night?" he asked as soon as they were alone in the dormitory, Ron still putting his shirt on.  Harry was sitting on his bed with his elbows rested on his tights. Ron shifted uncomfortably and his face reddened.

"I don't even know if I _am _gonna ask her, mate." He said turning to Harry.  Harry was going to answer him, when somebody entered the dormitory without knocking the door.

"Are you guys ever gonna go down for breakfa-" Hermione stopped talking abruptly.  Harry looked over at Ron and saw that he was still shirtless. He looked back at Hermione's scarlet face (which was now staring at Ron's bare chest) and covered his mouth, trying to contain the laughter.

"You know what, Hermione? Maybe next time you should knock. you never know when you might face yourself with Ronniekins here. I don't know, lets say. naked?" Harry said as a matter-of-fact.  Hermione looked completely terrified at the simple thought.  She backed away, her hand still on the door.

"So-sorry. I'll just wait down there. at the chest hall-" she blushed even more "I mean _great_ hall" she left, laughing nervously.  Ron was still clutching his shirt with his left hand, staring after Hermione with a mixture of confusion and embarrassment plastered across his red face.

Harry shook his head while laughing. "Hurry up and get dressed, Ron.  Or you might as well go like that. I see Hermione doesn't mind at all." he trailed off and burst out laughing again.  

"Oh, _do_ shut up!" Ron said hitting Harry with his shirt. Harry kept laughing and Ron finally got dressed.  Together -yes, Hermione was waiting at the _chest hall_- went to get some breakfast before their morning classes. 

Hermione buried her face behind the _Daily Prophet_ she had just received, as soon as Harry and Ron entered the great hall.  Harry figured she was still embarrassed because of seen Ron half-naked back in the dormitory; then again, Harry didn't really help matters much, did he?

"Hello _again_ 'Mione!" he said when he sat at the table across from Hermione, Ron sitting by his side.  She let out a nervous 'Hello' but did not come out of behind the newspaper. 

"I see the _great_ hall is pretty full this morning." he said looking around.  He started laughing but stopped abruptly when Hermione's foot made painful contact with his shin and Ron's elbow stroke his side.  He let out a muffled 'Ow!' but thought better about making any other comments regarding the "chest hall" incident, thinking it was better for his health that way.

"So," Harry attempted to start a new and less painful conversation "what's in the 'Prophet' today?" he said buttering his toast after helping himself with a rather large amount of scrambled eggs (Ron hadn't 'attacked' that plate yet). 

"The same rubbish it has everyday." she said, her voice adopting a more normal tone.

"Oh, no more news of Voldemort?" Ron cringed at the sound of the name. "Oh, Ron, for Merlin's sake! You'll have to get used to that name someday! Voldemort, Voldemort! Volde-" 

"What is it you want to do, Potter? Scare off the rest of the school?" came the voice of Minerva McGonagall, interrupting Ron's cringing. 

"Sorry, Professor." Harry responded in a small voice. "but, he _should_ get used to the name." he defended himself. 

"I understand your position Potter, but most of the students here are terrified of the name." She said, not as curtly as she normally would have.

"Irrational fear I must add, Professor." said Hermione, finally putting the paper down. 

"As 'irrational' as it may be, please refrain of yelling the name in public, Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter. You might as well yell 'bloody murder' to each other in other places and times for all I care," she waved her hand in a careless manner "but please, not in the great hall during breakfast." She finished more curtly.

"Sorry." Hermione said, embarrassed once again. 

"Okay, Ms. Granger." She handed them a paper each. " Here are your schedules.  Good Day." She walked away and continued handing out the schedules to the other Gryffindors.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Ron said putting down the bagel he was eating while staring at the paper in front of him.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"We got that flying class with _Krum_ today." He made a face which could have only meant disgust, earning a disapproving look from Hermione which he ignored.

"We do?" asked Hermione, looking down at her own paper.

"Well, only if you signed up for the class, which I doubt you could have done overnight." He said, suspicion evident on his eyes.

"Oh, I meant 'you do'. Heh, where's my head today?" she laughed nervously.  Ron raised his eyebrow.

"What about your foot? Seems to be stuck in your mouth today." said Harry but quickly regretted as Hermione gave him a look that meant 'shut up or next time it wont be you shin I'll be kicking!' 

"Anyway," Harry continued, driving away from the dangerous paths. "I got that class on my schedule too. maybe I'm really _still_ on the team." he said with a hopeful note on his voice.

"Oh, Potter, almost forgot to tell you," said McGonagall walking over again to where the trio was sitting at. "you can go by my office after school and pick up your broom."

"My-my broom? I can really have it back?" he said wondering yet again if he was imagining things.

"Well if you don't want it, I'm sure there might be a Slytherin that would be more than interested in receiving it." McGonagall said, a small smile peeking from the side of her mouth. 

"NO!" McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "I mean, no, its okay. I'll go by your office later and pick it up.  Thanks for giving it back. Wait. those this mean I'm still on the Quidditch team? Because my schedule has that new flying class and I didn't sign up for it-" his rambled was cut off by McGonagall's raised hand.

"Of course you're on the team, Potter! You thought I could leave that Umbridge woman take away the best seeker we've had in years?!" she looked a bit angry at the mention of Umbridge but continued " I guess you will find the Award Ceremony very. _rewarding_." She smiled genuinely. " I'll be off now, Potter. don't forget your broom!" She left towards the Staff table leaving an ecstatic Harry behind.

"Like I could ever forget it!" he said beaming.


End file.
